


Mexico

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-06
Updated: 2003-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come with me to Mexico/You can drive and I can take it slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico

Come with me to Mexico  
You can drive and I can take it slow  
Yes, I'm ridden with a fear  
Please answer when I call you dear

Fred's driving, the bright sun glinting off of the windshield and directly into her eyes. Buffy thinks she's cute when she squints. She doesn't consider offering her the sunglasses she has on. Buffy's feet are on the dashboard, her body stretched out in the passenger seat as much as possible. The wind blows their hair around, and the map in Buffy's lap doesn't seem to want to stay there. Not that they're paying attention to the map much. If they drove south long enough, they were bound to hit Mexico, right? Buffy didn't care really. It was all about getting away. Mexico was just the closest away plus Fred spoke Spanish, so she could play translator girl for her.

That's not the only reason she wanted Fred to go away with her of course. But it was one of the bigger reasons. She didn't tell Fred that.

Fred was clueless really. A few kisses, and Fred was hers for the taking. She would do anything she asked her to. Good thing Buffy didn't have any desire to ask Fred to do something evil. At least not at the moment.

****

Fred's confused. She keeps her eyes focused on the road (as much as she can with the glaring sun shining in her eyes, that is), but she keeps wanting to look over at Buffy. To study her, because that's what she does, she studies things. Perhaps that's why she agreed to come with her to Mexico. She wanted to study her, understand the mystery of Buffy.

Perhaps it was just the promise of more kisses. Buffy would kiss her sweetly, her lips slightly salty. Buffy had enchanted her with margarita kisses and sweet confusion, and Fred knows she should be smarter, should be sitting in her room at the Hyperion, reading about Physics but instead she's on her way to Mexico with her newly acquired lesbian lover.

****

Buffy's content, peaceful, as Fred's car rolls along, as they get ever so closer to sweet away. Her hand rests lazily on Fred's knee, the bare skin there hot from the sun. She tilts her head back, her eyes closed, and she drifts off to sleep, hoping that maybe they'll finally reach away by the time she wakes up.

When Buffy opens her eyes again, they're at the border, and she offers Fred a sunny smile. "We're almost away." And then she leans over, and she kisses her.

Fred licks her lips as Buffy pulls away. "Why do you want to get away so badly?" Fred asks for the first time.

Buffy frowns and looks out the other side of the car, pretending she didn't hear her.

"Well," Fred says, "I think I should know."

Buffy clears her throat as she folds the map up. "Fred, dear, you ask way too many questions. Now let's just get away and forget about anything that may or may not have happened before, okay? Can we do that?" She looks at her pleadingly. "Will you let me do that?"

"S-sure," Fred stammers.

Buffy takes off her sunglasses, and offers them to Fred before tilting her head back again. "Wake me up when they get to us."

Fred just nods, and waits patiently to help Buffy get away.


End file.
